


Moments of Weakness

by Siriusfan13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A little one shot of InuYasha's thoughts as he spends a night stuck in human form. His brief reflections of the others and how they perceive him. Please read and review! Thanks!





	Moments of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. I am new to the world of this terrific manga, actually!

**Moments of Weakness**

He sat a distance away from the others at their fire. They were laughing and talking. Joking around. Ordinary human actions, he supposed. He couldn't understand them. Kagome had tried to invite him back, but he'd just growled at her and had stomped off into the woods for awhile.

He hadn't been gone long.

InuYasha sighed, leaning back against the huge tree, and staring up at the moonless sky. His dark eyes reflecting the silver stars. Silver as his hair usually was.

Right now his hair was black as night.

He sighed again, shifting position to get more comfortable. He hated this. One day a month. One day of hell for him. For hundreds of reasons.

Funny how they picked the one reason that didn't apply.

They were convinced that he just hated to be like them. Because of his pride or something. That it embarrassed him. He snorted, sending a glare in their direction. Ridiculous.

He hated being human because he was helpless. His body was weak this way. Frail. His senses were next to useless. _He_ was next to useless. If they were attacked while he was stuck in this form...

He looked at them fiercely. He'd wind up letting them down. He would fight his hardest. Die if he had to. But he knew that he was nothing as a human. Worthless. He'd let them down.

And surprisingly, he didn't want to. Especially not Kagome. He hadn't been strong enough for Kikyo. He'd fallen for stupid ploys. He'd failed her in the end. He wasn't going to do that again.

And so he watched over them, in this annoying human form under the dim starlight.

Watched from a distance, so these feeble human senses wouldn't be distracted by the happy sounds of their laughter. By the scent of burning wood and cooking food. By the ever changing light and shadows cast by the fire.

So he wouldn't be distracted by her.

He would distance himself. And they could take him as they pleased. If they wanted to think he was an arrogant _creature_ then that was their choice. Because even if he angered them, frustrated them, pissed them off until they hated him...

He would still protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've only recently entered the world of Inu Yasha, but the story deeply intrigues me. Especially Inu Yasha's character. So this is my little ficlet of Inu Yasha dealing with a night in human form. Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
